Wishes Are Eternal
by YamiYumes
Summary: Harry snorted, picking the razor up once more and making another deft slice into his arm. Hermione screamed while Ron slammed his fists against the magical barrier separating the two from their friend. “I’m doing this to protect you all,” Harry said.


"Harry, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Sirius wouldn't have wished it, and you know that!"

Silence, and an annoyed sigh as a metallic object is laid down.

"Yes, I do know that," Harry replied, running a hand through his tangled hair. "Although…I can't help but feel that it was my fault. If I hadn't distracted him--"

"Don't even start that again!" Hermione whispered vehemently. "He did it to save you!"

"Aha! You see?" Harry said, hysterics beginning to creep into his voice. "Everyone _always_ does something to save me. And where does it get them, eh? _Six feet under!_"

"That's not true, mate!" Ron intervened, eyes beginning to brim over with tears. "You mean everything to us, and _that's_ why we sacrifice ourselves for you! It's never been your fault for these things!"

Harry snorted, picking the razor up once more and making another deft slice into his arm. Hermione screamed while Ron slammed his fists against the magical barrier separating the two from their friend.

"I'm doing this to protect you all," Harry said softly. "Once the spell's complete, Voldemort will no longer be a threat."

"Harry, please don't!" Hermione cried, tears flowing down her face. "There must be another way to stop this! We'll find a way, I promise. Just don't do this!"

Many others stood behind the two Gryffindors, mostly teachers. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape all stood, watching the scene with hope and sadness. Everything else has failed…all but this, and one other.

"Harry, just listen to me!" Ron pleaded. Harry's eyebrow rose and he set the razor down once again. "Alright…You really don't have to do this. You don't even know if it'll work, for God's sake. What if it doesn't, Harry? What'll we do then?"

Harry's emerald eyes lowered from Ron's passionate blue, and he shook his head. Ron pressed forward, finally finding something to their advantage. "We'd be lined up like cattle for the slaughter if you fail!" he said softly. "We wouldn't have any means of defense against him."

"He's right, Potter," Snape spoke up, stepping forward. "He's much more powerful than you apparently think. He would probably become even stronger without the link between the two of you."

Harry looked down at his arm, bleeding profusely, and barely managed to make out the runes he'd carved there. Sighing, he let the shield down, and weakly managed to get to his feet. "Heh…I guess you're right," he muttered. "Besides, I think it'll be much more…satisfying to kill him with my own bare hands."

Ron and Hermione ran to him and embraced him tightly as Snape walked forward and began to assess Harry's self inflicted wounds. Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled in relief, happy that this little episode was finally over with.

Harry winced when Snape lightly pressed his wand against the various lacerations, muttering a healing spell under his breath. Once they were healed properly, Harry flexed his arm and clenched his fists, making sure there wasn't any lasting nerve damage done.

_They shouldn't have found me,_ Harry thought in annoyance, yet putting on a happy mask. _I'll just finish this little ritual when I'm certain no one'll find me. This is the best chance we've got, regardless of what they say…_

And as he laid in bed that night, he went over the passage in that book over and over in his mind until sunrise. _No rest for the wicked it seems,_ he thought in amusement. _They found me this time, but this time…they can't. Unless..._

Suddenly it clicked as to how Ron and Hermione had found him so quickly. He'd been in the Chamber of Secrets, for crying out loud! …Sadly, the opening doesn't shut after it's been opened. Then again, he didn't take the time to shut it, either.

_The Maurader's Map led them to me I'll bet,_ he thought, angrily sifting through his trunk. _Figures…Ron panicked when I didn't come back from the library and decided to go through my stuff and stumbled up on the map…_

Harry sighed and rolled back onto his back, closing his eyes and thinking deeply. _No matter…I'll just take it with me this time, and go someplace else. One cannot live without the other…and this shall be my final wish._

Wishes…are always eternal.

_(A/N) Uhm...yeah. This is just something that came crashing into my head after being up all night, and hungry as crap. So if this is really off the wall and it sucks, I really do apologize. On the other hand, if you all like it, just let me know and I'll try and continue it...even though it'll be rather angsty and that kind of thing._

_And just a minor warning...Me being me, I'll probably end up making it some sort of slash fic. I dunno, it's just like a second nature to me now. Aaand I think I'm gonna go take a nap before I collapse on the key board._


End file.
